Budapest All Over Again
by Debstennersson
Summary: Basically the scene between Hawkeye and Black Widow in The Avengers countinued!


Clint made me do my worst. My worst to him anyway. He's strapped down better then this suit sticks to my skin. Loki put him under strong control.. Clint was already out to kill me, but under his control it's worse. Hopefully he'll still remember he made that different call.  
"Clint, You're gonna be alright." I reassured him as he woke.  
"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out." He replied in agony.  
"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time."  
"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?"  
"You know that I do."  
"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"  
"Cognitive recalibration I hit you really hard in the head."  
"Thanks." I freed his hands from the restraints. I felt he was out of Loki's control and sane.  
"Tasha, how many agents?" he asked.  
"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."  
"Loki, he got away?"  
"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" I questioned him as I got up to walk over toward the door.  
"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."  
"We gotta stop him."  
"Yeah? Who's we?"  
"I don't know. Who's ever left."  
"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." He replied, sounding like himself. I walked over and sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.  
"Now you sound like you."  
"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"  
"He didn't, I just..." I paused.  
"Natasha." he pled.  
"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."  
"You and me both." he responded. At the moment, I gazed into his blue eyes. We'd never had a moment like this since Budapest. Budapest. Every time I hear or think of the name, all I think about Clint.  
"Budapest, right?" he whispered.  
"What?" I questioned him.  
"You're thinking of Budapest. Our first night." I didn't want to admit to him that's what it was, but it just came out of me.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought... am thinking about." We still didn't break our gaze. I found myself about to lean in, but Clint did it for me, and our lips touched, and never left each other. I wanted to show him how much I cared about him. Not loved, but cared. Love is for children, it's what gets you killed in our world. We are simply two people who have strong, intimate feelings for each other, who kiss, hug, and show these feelings in a very strong way. Clint lengthened the kiss, putting his hands around my waist. I pulled him in because I needed to show him how much I cared. We rarely have moments like this where I can show him without seeming so sappy. I pushed him down onto the infirmary bed, never breaking the kiss, limbs tangled. Our kiss broke, but only for that second.  
"Clint.." I paused.  
"Tasha."  
"... I love you." I couldn't believe I had said this. But... I really felt something for Clint. But, it wasn't love. But, I didn't know another word for it. He stared as to say I love you too, but instead he lifted me up off him, into his lap, sitting up tall and stared into my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck for more, but he didn't.  
"Clint."  
"You've never said that. Are you delusional? This sounds nothing like you... I mean.. We always say love is for children."  
"No. I'm not delusional. I just don't know another word to describe what I feel about you. I mean, people with normal lives say 'I love you' when they have what we do. No other." I came in closer to him and Clint, one hand around my waist, the other, rubbing my cheek with the palm of his thumb.  
"Well, I have strong feelings for you." he replied. We laughed. There was a long pause.  
"I love you, too, Tasha."  
I found his hands around my waist, and us locked in another kiss. He pulled me in, to make this the deepest kiss we've had before we had to go fight off Loki.  
"Let's go find whoever will join us." I said to Clint. At least we'd do it together and would hopefully have the others. If it was just me and Clint, well... that wouldn't be so bad either. I had never felt anything stronger for Clint... Stronger than love.


End file.
